DO YOU BELIEVE
by jonathon chico
Summary: Naruto just got back from hes 3 yr traing what awaits for him when he arrive back home how will he save hes precious people this time naru/hina
1. welcome home

disclamer i do not own naruto

(thinking)

* * *

The day had finally came it was the day naruto uzumaki was coming home after three long years

naurto coulnt be happier at that moment

Come on Ero-sennin hurry up i want to thier as fast as possivle

slow down brat haha if you get any more excited youll bring a whole new meaning to hyper active hahah

but ero-sennin where almost thier is so much i want to do so many people i want to see

thier will be plenty of time naruto now injoy the peace and quite for one

* * *

IN KONOHA

Tsunade was sitting at her office going threw the stacks and stack of paper work that shizune keep bring in

Shizune where did all this paper come from by chance i thought i was caught up

Sorry tsunade-sama the village is really busy this week

(i think im going to need to get some more saka for thier but how to get by shizune first)shizune how many more stacks do i have left to do

Six more tsunade-sama

wha wha what six how do i have six left out thier i have fifteen in here already

sorry tsunade-sama.

tsunade is thier something wrong

no no shizune anyways where is saukra it isnt like her to miss training usually she is here early(maybe i can make her do some of these haha)

BBBAAMMM

TSUNADE-SENSEI saukra came bolting threw the door

Tsunade was startled but only for a secong

Yes saukra what is it she said calmly

Neji huuga is in critical condition hes been admitted to the hospital already

tsuande wasted no time shouting orders shizune go infrom the family and teammates and i was his sensei thier asap

hai tsunade-sama

Saukra i want all the information on the way to the hospital

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto and Jiraiya just walked in town naruto coulnt believe the place still smelled the same and it looked the some but something wasnt right but he did know what than he saw it

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ero-sennin they put obaa-chan face on the moutain

Jiraiya coulnt help but laugh well brat she is the hokale what did you expect

but still ero-sennin(will i get my face up thier too)

jiraiya just got back from giving the guard thier information and walked behind naruto

well brat what should we do first

Naruto shot forward without replying he ran to the nearest pole and went straight up took in the biggest breath and yelled KONOHA NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK

* * *

Hinta stop she could of sworn she heard something it sounded like someone naruto

CRACKK

hinta was sent flying 10 feet till she fell next to a tree kurenai came running over

hinta hinta are you okay

ye ye yes kurenai sensei so sorry i lost focuse

its okay hinta but tell me what did you lost focuse in the first place you usually always pay attention

i i i thought i i i heard nar naruto

chuckles well hinta why dont we take a break from traini8ng and go and see if he came back yet sound good

ha hai sensei

* * *

Hey ero-sennin can we stop for some ramen its been a long time since i had good ramen and i know the best place

i think we need to see tsunade first naruto

thiers a hot waitress that works thier naruto said

ohh well in that case brat lead ther way hurry now we dont want to keep the cute waitress waiting to long

always the same thing with him naruto breath under his breath

Teuchi was just staring at the door its been a long time since his shop has had any business sure rookie 9 and team guy still came by but it was still slow he look at the picture of his favorite custamer (when will you get back)

Ayame i going to check on the

RAMENN!!

teuchi turnd arounf and gaspd

Min Mint

old man ayame nee-chan one of everything

teuchi smiled coming right up Naruto (wow he almost looked just like minto)

Naruto sat down this was his favorite place when he was younger

So naruot how was training did you learn any new jutsu where did you all go who did you all see

whoa whoa ayame nee-chan settle down one questoin at a time hold better yet how about i bring all my friends here tonight and i can tell everyone all about it .

* * *

My first fan fic i hope you like it and if you can help me with what i need to work on that would be wonderful and i have a new chapter out next week no matter what just tell what you think of this one


	2. unwelcome visit

discalmer i dont own naruto

**an/ thank you rangerh hopefully this is better**

(thinking)

"talking"

**kyuubi speaking**

* * *

Back at the hospital

"sakura hurry up and put some pressure on that gash"

Tsunade couldnt understand what was going on neji was a jounin one of the best in konoha who could of dont this to him

naruto was on this eleventh boel when he sense someone's chakra and they where strong

kurenai and hinata where travling to the only place they knew where naruto would be ichiraku when they ran in shikamaru,ino,and choji

"hey kurenai and hinata where you guys heading off too" shikamaru said lazily

"well hinata and i are deading to ichirake she thought she heard naruto eariler and where going to ivestigate"

"really he's back"

ino shouted excitedly she had lookat at naruto alot differantly after his fight with neji in the chunnin exams

"do you guys mind if we join you i would like to see what naruto looks like after 3 yrs"

"n..not at all i..ino" replyd hinata but she was coroius as to why all of a sudden ino would want to see naruto

"troublesome but we have nothing else to do what do you say choji want to join"

"munch,munch""sure shilamaru and if hes thier i can challenge him to a eating contest its been along time since me and him could have one and if hes not thier we can have lunch"

"choji i told you that you need to slow down"growled ino

"but ino you know my jutsu reflex on how much weight i have" he reply sheepishly

"enough shall we go or stand around doing nothing" kurenai pratically yelled

"hai all of the replayed at once

AT THE HOSPITAL

* * *

tsunade finally got neji stable and was walking out of the emergancy room with sakura right behind her looking completly exhausted

(i wonder have they made thier move already but hes not even back yet why would they attack if he wasnt back)

"master tsunade did you hear me"

"huh?""oh sorry sakura what did you need"

"i asked if you wanted me to go too the waiting room and tell everyone hes condition i can already hear guy and lee talking about the sprit of youth or do you want to do it

"no go ahead im going to head back to my office"

"hai master"

(now back to my office to see if it was akatsuki and if not pff more paper work)

WITH hinata

* * *

the group where about a block away form the ramen stand when they saw someone that look like naruto but this couldnt be him this guy was about 6 ft tall their was orange in his cloths but it was mostly black and this person looked strong

but kurenai and hinata knkew who is was

"naruto it me Kurenai naruto? naruto!! are you listion to me"

but kurenai notice something naruto was giving off killer intent strong enough to actually scare her she looked up to see what he was staring at so hard with such malice

her eyes focued on two men wearing black coats with red clouds on them

gaspAkatsuki

"ino inform tsunade-sama choji go get the ANBU and any other remanding ninja around" she shouted

"hai" and they where off

"shikamaru,hinata with me "

"hai"

jiraiya walked next ot naruto cautionly he knew how naruto felt about the akatsuki and he didnt want him to lose control and let out the kyuubi in konoha naruto was still hated by most of the town this would only fuel the fire

"naruto dont get angry you cant afford to lost control you know that right"

"i know jiraiya im trying"

naruto was trying to remember who these guys where one had blonde hair kinda like ino's and his left eye was a camara he also wore a rock headband with a scatch in it the other was hunch over and he had a suna symbol with a scatch going thought it too

"what do you guys want i know you guys aint itachi or kisame werent they assign to capture me or did i scare them away"

the first to speak was the blonde hair guy

"my name is deidara of the rock and this is my master sasori we come to give you a message yay"

"silence deidara i finsh here you take to long we'll give you seven days container to come with us on your own free will or we will destory konoha and everyone in it"

"like hell you will" naruto jumped up nd a resengan ready

but 10 feet from sasori a white bird flew in from of him the he heard some one say art is a BOOM!

naruto was sent into the building acroos the street

Jiraiya had to thyink of something fast he knew after the naruto was going to be angry very angry

"**goukakayuu no jutsu**"(**_great firge ball technique_**) "thier that will by me sometime to find him"

deidara made a bird big eonough for him to ride on and took to the sky while sasori just jumped to the left

"hinata use you byakugan to see if naruto is alright and help him if he's hurt shikamaru use your shadow to to him down"

"tried my shadow wont connect i dont understand it"

"shit now what hey hinata go now"

"sorry kurenai-sensei"

hinata ran over to the building and stood thier she did know what to do (no i have to be strong for naruto) thier was dust floating everywhere she couldnt see anything but she heard something growl

it was low but she knwe she heard it but what could it be she stood thier trying to find the sound but that she way somehting that scared her to death red eyes two red eyes staring right back at her

whatever it was started to growl low and than got loader until it let a roar out and sent such a strong chakra burst out that it actually pushed her back to the other side of the road

IN SUNA

* * *

termai ran into his office at full speed

"gaara did you"

"Yes...i felt it naruto uzimaki is in trouble we leave now grab kankurou

IN THE SOUND VILLAGE

* * *

sasuke looked to the sky (was that)"naruto"

* * *

IN KONOHA

tsunade stood up and turned around so she faced the window

"was that"

"tsunade-sama" ino cam rushing in out of breath

"t.t.tsunade-same akatsuki"

tsunade didnt even say anthing she just jumped out the window praying she wouldn make it too late (naruto please be alright)

BACK WITH HINATA

* * *

what was the she could still see the red eyes and what look like three red tails too but she wasnt sure thier was still to much dirt flying around (naruto)

"BYAKUGAN"(must find naruto)she could help but look directly into the red eyes

NARUTOS MINDSCAPE

"where am i she looked around her ankles where in water and thier was a gaint cage in front of her and she saw those eyes again those evil red eyes

"**hyuuga why are you here** "

"ummm ummm" she just said the first thing that popped in her head

"sleep great one"

the red eyes just stared at her she didnt know if she said something wrong

"**as you wish hyuuga**"

the next thing she knew she was standing in front of naruto

"naruto"

"Hinata is that you whats going on"

"master sasori what should we do"

we'll reterad for now where about to get some unwelcome company but first i want to make sure he gets the point a metal scorpion tail pooped of out sasori back he looked around for who was going to be his victim

"thier"

naurot saw it a metal tail was heading stright for hinata

hinata was confused (naruto was just in front of me where did he go)

"cough,cough" hinata didnt want to turn around but she had too slowly she turned she could started to cry thier was naruto with a metal stinger sticking out of his bakc

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NAURTO!!"

"rainken" the only thing hinata saw was a bolt of lighing shooting though the steel tail and it falling down

Kakashi was all of sudden standing in front of the everyone with he sharingan blazing and he was pissed

"deidara its time for us to depart"

"hai master sasori"

withy that the two akatsuki members canished "i dont think so"

"you guys just of a sudden run right after you hurt my student your dead!"

kakashi vanished to

jiraiya, kurenai and shikamaru came running to naruto side hinata already had naruto laying on her lap

"jiraiya what sould we do"

"thier is no need to worry the best person who can take care of him should be in a minute kurenai"

tsuande landed in a mini battle field she look around shuiken and kunai where everywhere two building where destoryed and "naruto"

tsunade rean over to where everyone was

"jiraiya what happen to my little one"

"akatsuku"

about that 20 ANBU landed along with all of rookie nin and everyone except neji from team guy

jiraiya suddenly remeber (shit kakashi)

"rookie nine and team guy go after akatsuki kakashi is after them right now rest of you clean up and look for anything those teme's left behind

"Hai" they all shouted

a vein appeared on tsunade's head "geez jiraiya if i didnt know any better i say you where thier hokage"

"hahaha sorry about that tsunade what about the brat"

"im taking him to the hospital right now i want everyone to meet me thier and give me your reports got it"

"hai"

* * *

**authors note**

well thier is my second chapter i hope its alot better than the first one was and hopefully i can make all of the chapters this long of longer from now on until next week


	3. in the hospital

okay hes the chapter for this week sorry its not very long but next week will be twice as long to make up for it okay

(thinking)

**kyuubi**

**"talking"**

naruto's mindscape

"well kyuubi i guess my i mean out secrets out but how did hinata get here i wonder"

"**easy kit her eyes**"

"umm what?"

"**why are you so senseless boy the byakugan**"

"ohh yea hahaha"

"**but i dont think she saw you brat if she would of she would of stutter and turn red than faint**"

naruto scrunches his face trying to remember how hinata use to act

"now that you mention it she didnt do any of that when she was here did she kyuubi?  
i wonder why she does that anyways"

"your hopeless kit but rest now your going to need it"

"yea yea i know fuzzball"

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in a chair by naruto they have been at the hospital for four hrs already and half of that was spent on healing naruto and kakashi who both have been poisoned by and unknown substance and she still had to go check on saukra who fainted after seeing naruto

"pfff well jiraiya what do you think"

"about what tsunade"

"about all that charka out in the sitting room and that huge charka burst eariler"

"so you felt it too huh looks like thiers more than just rookie 9 out thier by the judge of things i would say its shikaku nara, inoichi yamanaka, choza akimichi and shibi aburame

"yea you pervert i know that but what about that huge charka burst earlier"

"ohh yea that huh ummm well lets see how do i put this without freaking your out too much"

tsunade had enough of the run around she start to crack her knucks her fist if this pervert wasnt going to tell you soon she would make sure he was sorry for it

"tell me jiraiya do you want to be laying here next to naruto"

iaraiya knew that tone well he thought its now or never

"okay okay it's naruto if you havnt figured that out umm some how the seal has been tweaked alittle bit and now he has even more of the kyuubi power

tsunade was about to ask how it was tweaked when suddenly their was a crash out side the door she got up and look out side to see what could of have made all that noise their they where four of leader clan heads looking right at her she knew this wasnt going to be good

"hello shikaku,inoichi,choza, and of course shibi"

"good afternoon tsunade-sama" spoke shikaku we heard about the akatsuki but by the time we got to the battle it was already over with"

"yes they made the escape quick when kakashi showed up"

"hahah yea i heard he went after them it takes a lot for kakashi to get upset but i guess if you mess with his students he doesnt take to kindly to that" skikaku just smiled and looked down at naruto

"how is he doing lady tsunade"

this took tsunade by surprise she never thought they would be asked how naruto was after all most of the village looked at him as some sort of monster

"hes doing fine we made an antidote from the stuff they where poisoned with he just needs to rest now"

this time it was shibi who spoke up which startled most of the since he doesn't say to much

"lady tsunade as a clan head i want you to know we support naurto and if going against the akatsuki we will back him up and im sure the rest feel the same way"

now tsunade knew something was wrong first they hate him now they want to help him

"why is it all of a sudden"

"lady tsunade before you yell here us out" shibi knew of tsunade temper and her power he might of never felt it first hand but he didn't want to test it out either

"if you look out side you well find my son shino along with chogi, ino ,shikamaru ,hinata and shikamaru all of which are future clan heads what kind of clan head would we been then if we just let things like this go if the future heads seem something special than maybe the present should too"

this touch tsunade along with jiraiya they look down at naruto and both had the same thought (looks like he finally is getting the repect he rightfully deserves)

"with that lady tsunade i think we must be going"

"hai of course"

choza left naruto a basket of ramen and smile choji told me naruto love this stuff as much as i do tsunade haha"

"that he choza that he does" she couldnt help but smile the brat just got back and was in the hospital and people where already warming up to him she looked down at him and smile yes she could see the next hokage in naruto no doubt about it

as the group was heading out the door inoichi turn around

"tsunade,jiraiya we all know we havnt treated the boy very good in the past but we hope from now on we can do a better job and pray he forgives us" with that he also turned around and left

tsunade looked out the window"you know pervert he has a weird power"

"and that would be what boob women"

"he some how always makes everyone put the bet on him and he always wins"

jiraiya smiled he knew what she was talking about the brats special power beside the kyuubi

"that he does tsunade that he does

* * *

an

okay okay i know not alot of fighting so far but thier will be dont worry and i just wanted for you all to just get a look at naruto and how every feels about him and how he feels also next chapter gaara arrive and haishi talks to naruto ohhhh lol until next week


	4. arrival

He slowly open his eyes and looked around thier was white walls and it smelled like cleaning supplies(i must be in the hospital wait! i must ward the hokage about akatsuki)

he try to get up but his body wouldnt respoded (damn i have to get to the tower)

tenten was on her way to visit neji he still hasnt awaken but she figured he should be coming around bye now her neji was a fighter(wait did i just say he was mine)as she opened the door to his room she couldnt belive thier was neji red in the face trying to sit up

"neji stop! what are you doing"

neji was startled he didnt even sense her charka (am i really that out of it)

"tenten i have to warn the hokage about the" he was cut short by tenten

"akatsuki. umm neji she already knows about them they already attacked"

"so i failed i am a jounin and i failed"

"neji lay back down and read your still not fully healed"

as neji layed down he look over at tenten(god she beutiful when she looks concern)"thank you tenten"

tenten lean over and brushed a stran of ahir of his face "shee sleep neji just sleep"

saukra was walking towards naruto's room and she couldnt believe after all this time she still felt weak the minute she saw naruto in his serious condition she passed out

(i have to train harder if im ever going to help naruto get sasuke back)  
she was broke of he thought by a load yell

"MY LOVLY SAUKRA-CHAN HOW IS OUT YOUTHFUL NARUTO WE ARE QUITE CONCERN AND IF ANYONE SHOULD KNOW IF WOULD BE YOU"

"lee i thought we had the talk about not being so loud and no i dont know how naurto is doing"

lee looked speeishly and saukra actually had to lean close to him cause he was talking so softly

"im sorry my lovly saukra but i was hoping you would know more now one else will tell us a thing and everyone is really worried"

saukra thought it was unusual for lee to use 'us' when thier was just him there thats when she moved her head to the left to see behind him and she could see everyone that graduated with them

shikamaru,choji,ino,kiba,shio and hinata along with kurenai,asuma and gai and they all looked worried to death and than she thought she just saw haishi walk by(but why would he come here hinata's not hurt)

hinata looked up and thier in front of her was her father

"fa-father"she stated to push her two fingers together"what are you doing here

haishi looked at his daugter with niether hate nor love

"the hokage inform me why naruto uzumaki is in here he had to take the attack so you wouldnt be harmed i came here to show my graditude and when you come home where training so you will not be a burden"

"ha-hai father"

hinata looke down while her father walked about he was right naruto had to save her life because she was too week but she was still wondering what she saw before the attack those two red eyes

North gate

gaara had finally arrive the two mean posted to check people didnt even stop him nor would he be stop he was going to find he's friend he wasnt going to make sure he was alright

gaara looked at his sister "well what do you think"

"about what brother"

"do you think naruto is alright"

termai started to smile she knoe gaara cared alot about naruto

"im sure his fine little brother come on i think he is going to be at the hospital"

gaara just nodded it sounded good to him 


	5. surpise

okay chapter five is done yeaaaa and its longer too just as i promised to you all i hope you guys injoy it

"talking"

(thinking)

**kyuubi**

* * *

naruto was finally waking up and man did his head hurt"awwww where am i and why is it so bright"

"your in the hopital naruto uzumaki"

naruto just heard another voice one he was sure he heard before naruto started to look around and focus where the voice came from when his eyes finally adjusted he saw a hyuuga but who was the person the only hyuuga's he knew where neji and hinata and this guy kinda look like neji but naruto was sure neji told him that his dad was dead"who are you"

now haishi is never really easy to anger but everyone should atleast know who he is how come this kid didnt " i am haishi hyuuga the head leader of the hyuuga's and hinata's father as well as neji's uncle "

"ummm okay and why are you here" naruto was started to get worried no clan leader as come to him just to say hi they usually just beat him naurto started to make a fist just in case

haishi saw naruto make a fist " i am not here to do you any harm naruto uzumaki i merely came here to thank you for saving my daughters life i know she is a burden i will make sure she dosnt become a burden to you again but again thank you"

now naurto was shocked did a clan head just thank him for something hold on did he just say hinata was a burden naruto saw her just command the kyuubi like it was nothing how was she a burden

"no offense hiashi-sama but hinata's not a burden no ones really a burden everyone is strong at something they might have some weak points but everyone does even you i might of been back long enough yet to know how strong hinata's got but im sure she is really strong "

this took hiashi back did this kid just call the clan head weak "i understand naruto but i must be going once again thank you for saving her life"  
hiashi gave a stern look to naruto alittle bit he was confused to how this kid could call one of the strongest ninja's in this village weak and how he could stick up for a person who he hasnt seen in 3 years he would have to think of his words alittle more hiashi look away and walked out on the way out he was still thinking(_maybe his right everyone is strong at something and weak at other things i shall ask my daughter what she think she is strong at and weak at_)

naruto was looking out the window and looking at the sun set when tsunade came back in the room with kakashi in a wheel chair and gaara and hinata behind all of them

"ummm baa-chan what's going on"

tsunade was about to yell at him for call her old again but thier where to many people around as witness's if she lost her temper and hit him

"well brat these three where worried about you and came here to make sure you where alright"

naruto just finally notice the gaara was thier

"gaara? HOLY SHIT GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

gaara flinched alittle under the loud yelling but he knew that his friends was just happy to see him and in fact gaara was happy to hear naruto yell (_atleast his still the loud mouth goffy friend that i like_)

"well naurto uzumaki i came cause i felt you charka all the way in suna and i had to make sure you where alright that is what friends do right am i wrong"

naruto and been jumping up and down when he saw gaara and tsunade and been trying to pin him down to the bed when gaara finshed speaking "no no that is what friends do they help each other buddy"

gaara smirked he like it when naruto called him buddy it made him fell wanted and he also felt this way when he saw his new student would come to him for advice or hell when the people of his village would ask for advice or smile at him and wave yes naurto really has change his life

kakashi was looking at hinata when gaara mention narutos charka hinata and a look on her face like she was trying to figure something out but what

kakashi decided that it was time for naurto to notice him too "well naruto you not even back one day and you already have been causing trouble haha you even destroyed some building so im guessing you havnt changed to much hahaha"

"hahhha very funny sensei wait what happen to you"

"ohh dont worry naurto i tried a new move a couple of days ago and got hurt"

both hinata and tsunade looked at him how come he didnt want naruto to know that he got hurt by the akatsuki

(_i guess he doesnt want naruto to know that he got angry that they hurt naruto and went chasing after them something that he know naurto does alot haha yea im sure thats it_) tsunade was sure that was it

* * *

AT NARUTO APARTMENT

Three men where at the demons place as they so put it with tourchs

"what if we get caught burning this place" on man said

"who cares we cant let the demon back and if we burn his place he will have nothing"  
the second one said

"i agree but lets hurry so we dont get caught" the third said

with that all three men threw thier tourchs and ran away they didnt even stay to watch it burn down

* * *

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Every one of naurto's friends had finshed talking to him and since it was getting late they all went home with promised that they will all take him out to get ramen once he was released so that he could tell them on what he learn while he was away everyone except one person

hinata was still thier she want to tell him that she loved him and just kiss him and run away but she she couldnt even look up at him

naruto started to yawn and looked back at hinata while he scatched the back of his head( i wonder way she is still here does she know about kyuubi no if she knew it was in me she would of ran away so why is she here)" umm so hinata how are you" he didnt know what else to say

"good naruto i i i just w-w-wanted to say thank you again for saving me a-and to give you this"  
with that she wiped out a flower that had speaks of orange on it (_where did she get this from i didnt see her with any flowers_) thought naurto

"umm thanks hinata hey hinata you alright you seem alittle red are you sick ohh no did he hit you with that poison too"

hinata just shyly shook her head no "nooo naruto im fine i gotta go though thanks again she turn around and walked towards the door but stop she look back their was naurto looking done at the flower smiling silently she walked back before naurto could look back up hinata lean over and kissed him on the cheak and ran out the room before she could faint

naurot was just shooked (_did she umm did she just kiss me_) he layed his head back on the pillow and touch the place where hinata just kissed him with his fingers and he smiled slightly but slow that smile turn into a frown _(if she only_ _knew_) with that last thought he closed his eyes (_might as well get some sleep i got some thinking to do_)

sakura was hiding in a tree outside naruto window she was embrassed cause she fainted in front of him and she was about to jump in the room to see him when hinata was leaving but she stopped when she saw her turn around and kiss naurto and run out of the room sakura jumped down and start walking towards the hokage's tower she had to clear her head why she felt anger when she saw hinata kiss naruto"i know i dont have those kinda of feeling for him dont i?"

* * *

AT HOKAGE TOWER

"THEY WHAT!! FIND OUT WHO DID IT NOW!"

"hai tsunade-sama"

tsunade looked out the window she was pissed a anbu just came by and told her that someone burn down naruto's apartment( fine if they want to burn his apartment i just give him his house now what till this village hears about this one) tsunade was smiling now(yes i think it about time i tell him anyways but i want jirayia here too so he can also explain some points i dont know)

* * *

well everyone thier you have it i told you it was longer and i hope you all really enjoyed it tell me you thoughts if you

would please of if you have any questions until next week ja


	6. big news

So here is the new chapter i hope you guys injoy it and tell me your thoughts on it

* * *

**Hospital in the village hiddin in the leaves**

It was dawn and the sun creep up slow but thier was enough sunlight to hit a young blonde ninja "man why did baa-chan put me in a room where the sun comes though"

naruto didnt want to get up but with the sun beaming on him he couldnt get back to sleep he even turn around so his back was facing the sun that didnt work"awwww okay okay fine im getting up i gotta get out of this place anyways it always gives me the creeps"

naurto got his attire back on and was about to jump down when the door open and before he even could think about jumping thier was a shout he knew and feared"NARUTO GET YOU ASS BACK IN BED NOW!!"

sakura ran over to the window seal before naruto could even blink and she had a iron grip on him and no matter how much he stuggle he could break free

"aww sakura im sorry im sorry please dont hit me"

"im not going to hit you but get back in bed you not aloud out yet until i see fit"

"your going to check my vitals hahah thats funny"

"NARUTO what is so funny"sakura growled

naruto sense the tension "ohh nothing nothing it just ive been wanting you to check me out and now i get my wish"

a vein appered on sakura head and she clenched her fist when she spoke it was in a deep growl

"naruto im checking on you not checking you out jeez"

sakura started checking on naruto and naruto looked down and saw a green glow just like baa-chan's

"wow sakura you of must of gotten strong while i was gone too"

sakura just smiled he just like he use to be "yea well master is a very hard woman when it comes to traning she never was easy on me but now im one of best medical ninja in this village"

naruto was beaming a smile he was glad that one of his friends was succesful"so now you a top medical ninja and still cute"

sakura started to blush she use to hate it when naurto hit on her but right now it didnt bother her she tired to hide her blush and just smiled at him

"well naruto you should be able to leave in a day but right now just rest" sakura started to get up when she notice the flower that hinata gave sitting on the table next to him and she felt a ting of bitterness she just shuggered it off

"ohhh wow naruto thats a pretty flower where did you get it "

before naruto could answer though their was a knock on the door and a man standing thier with a dozen roses "ummm excuse me but is this naruto uzumaki's romm

sakura was the first to answer "yes it is why"

"i have alot of order's for him" the man walk in "i guess your uzumaki-san correct"

naruto didnt say anything just shook his head up and down

the man looked behind him "okay fellas bring them in" when the man said that 15 more men came in every single one of them and a dozen flowers in each arm with cards "so where do you want them uzumaki-san" naurto was speechless which takes alot for the loud mouth "umm ummm ummm ummm

sakura knew naruto was in a frantic "just put them anywhere " the men drop the flower pretty much where they stood when they left sakura looked around it looked like a garden in naurto room sakura picked up on of the cards and read it :_heard about your fight kiddo next time kill those basterds_ signed anko

wait a jounin got naurto flowers the next one was from ino sakura laughed about that figureds she didnt want to be out done the list went on and on than sakura saw a dozen flowers that looked like the single one by his bed she looked over at naurto he was busy just reading all the cards sakura handed him she slowly walked over to them she knew who sent these the same person gave him the single one last night she picked up the card it just read :_im sorry_ sign hinata

sakura crushed the card in her hand she didnt relieze she did it until naruto was jumping up and down he was happy this was the first time so many people have shown they cared for him he was just rolling around in the card

"sakura-chan sakura-chan do you see all these cards people are actually worried about me i cant believe it these people care about me just think if i can make them care about me i do have a shot at making the village respect me" this was the first time sakura saw naruto actually smile a true smile and she couldnt help but let her anger fade away but she still threw the card in the basket before naruto could see

* * *

**Hokage tower**

"THEY WHAT!!" tsunade was surpise kakashi just came in looking like himself the lazy no caring kinda guy and the minute she told him what some citizen's did to naruto old home he yelled

"calm down kakashi i already have anbu on the case these guys will be caught"

kakashi was still pissed but he didnt want to go against the hokage he calm him self down "does naruto know about this yet"

"no he does not but i have been thinking of not telling him and giving him his new place and just saying it was a gift"

"a new place hokage-sama i didnt relieze thier was any new places"

"well kakashi its not really new but noone has lived in it for along time but dont tell naruto just yet i want to talk to him and im also waiting for jariya to come back he left after the attack to do some research and should return shortly"

now kakashi was confuse he was sure thier was no place in the entire village that naruto could live in he was about to suggest naruto live with him but if tsunade has a place for him than he didnt have to worry about it but where wait the only place was "WHAT"

* * *

**Hyuuga house hold**

neji was on crutches going around the house hold he just wanted to get some excersice he didnt like laying in bed all day and he figured he might as well as see hinata she was his favorite now and he was alittle worried about her he hadnt seen her since she visit him in the hospital yesterday morning when he was about to knock on her door heard someone crying on the otherside

"im such an idoit "sniff" i shouldnt of done that now he aint never going to talk to me again why why did i do that "sniff" why why why"

after that the why was drown out by heavy crying (_i wonder why hinata-sama would be crying like this what did she do_)

neji was alittle nervous about knocking he didnt know if he should be thier for her or not after a minute he dicide she need to figure this out herself he would watch though to make sure she didnt get to hurt (_whatever got her like this must me big yes she has to learn herself and if she needs my help i will be thier_)

* * *

**Hokage tower**

sakura was behind naruto she was pushing him around on a wheel chair she didnt want him to be up and running around like he tired to do when he heard tsunade called for him after a minute of fighting with him she finally got him in the chair sakura was nervous she has seen tsunade mad about alot of things and right now she was looked really anger

naruto was just sitting thier he didnt know what else to do if he got up sakura would hit him and he didnt want that he looked around and saw kakashi and jiraiya standing behind tsunade and kakashi looked mad about something he keep on glaring at jiraiya

"phh naruto i called you here to talk about you living arangments since you will once again be staying with us i thought i would give you something"

naruto was takin aback first flower now gifts

"what do you mean baa-chan what kinda of gift"

now tsunade started to smile she loved it when he got nervous "naruto i would like to give you a house and i think its time i tell you about you heritage

* * *

A/N yea okay thats the next chapter for sorry it took me two weeks i didnt mean to take that long but i got caught up with life i guess lol see you next week


	7. the letter

a/n okay new chapter the reason for the long wait is at the end thank you for being waiting

* * *

"My-my-my hertiage"naruto said alittle shocked

"hai naruto you hertiage with everything going on i feel its time for you to know who your parents where and what the meant to this village"

naruto was shocked he did not expect this he thought when he was going here that baa-chan would just tell him about the akatsuki and what two where after him now but this was surpising naruto looked down he always wondered about his parents but never really ask for fear that they didnt want him and just left him

"naruto look at me"  
naruto looked up and saw small tears forming on tsunades eyes

"whatever you are thinking know this your parents loved you very much and they never wanted to leave you"

naruto took a deep breath he was preparing for the worst tsunade also took a deep breath

"naruto look at the hokage pictures and go to the forth one what do you see"

"i see the forth hokage the greatest hokage ever and the one i will surpass"

jiraya nearly choked when he said that he remembered minato saying that about the third it was almost as if history was repeating itself

tsunade look very proud at naruto

"yes naruto that is the forth the greatest hokage ever he was feared by many and also respected.even the hyuuga's didnt even try to go against him but that might be because hiashi was best friends with the forth"

naruto was really confused first baa-chan says shes going to tell him about his parents next she talking about the forth and his friends

"baa-chan are you going to tell me about my parents or not"

tsunade looked down and chuckled alittle

"hai naruto like i was saying you father was the greatest shinobi ever now look at the picture again tell me who does the forth hokage look like"

naruto was looking at the forth hokages picture but he still couldnt grasp on to what tsunade was saying (is baa-chan drinking already)

"sorry baa-chan but im not following"

(man the brat is getting more dense by the day)"naruto you know what hes a letter your parents left you before they passed away"

naruto took the letter for tsunade thier was the symbol for the forth on it naruto slowly open up the letter

Im sorry My son If your reading this than the hokage at the time decided it was time for you to know who you really are first off let me start by saying im sorry my little naruto i never wanted this for you it pains me to know that we will not be there for you i can not watch you grow up treat you the ninja way or be thier for you wedding i have ask you be treated like a hero cause thats what you are you are not the beast remember this yes it was i who seal the kyuubi in you thier was no other way i truly am sorry my son i know you may be alone for most of you life but me and you mother will always be watching over you the fox is getting closer there is so much i want to tell you so many things first of you are now the last remaining namikaze we where feared even more so than the hyuuga's and the uchiha's we have a special bloodlimit we can do what the sharingan and the byakugan can do but together our eyes do not change but because we where so strong we where sent on more dangerous missions saddly most of us died i was the last one until you now its your turn to be the last one make me proud son and rebuild of clan but now time is running short right now you mother is singing you the namikaze lubbaly she will have a letter with the words on it she wants to keep it running in the family too i know you have alot of things to do because of us but we want you to know that we only want you to be happy that is our final wish again i am sorry my son goodbye

minato namikaze the forth hokage kushine uzimake namikaze

naruto sat down the letter he didnt know what to think he saw the other letter and put it away he would read it later it was just to much to take at the moment

"so my-my dad was the forth hokage"

tsunade jiraiya and kakashi all start shaking thier heads up and down

jiraiya was the first to speak "yes naruto my student was your father he did what any hokage would do"

naruto looked up he didnt look sad he looked angry" you guys knew who my father was you know who i was and you just left me here to get beat and to starve"

"naruto thier was"

"shut up baa-chan you guys knew and you could of been thier for me i was alone i had noone all of you you knew this and did nothing i wonder for along time why everyone hated and i found out why but i was still alone i just wanted a friend"

tears where streaming out of naruto eyes he jumped up thier was pain but he ignored it sakura tried to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down

"dont touch me just get away" sakura shot her hand back naruto has never acted like towards her

naruto didnt know what else to do he was angry at them angry that they left him for dead he just had to get away in a spilt second he was out the window and out of site

* * *

Village outskirts

"well master sasori do you think he will come with us on his own free will or do you think we get to have some fun ya"

"he has a week that was the time he was givin and once that week is up we wil take him one way or another deidara"

deidara started to laugh "you know master sasori this is the first time ive seen you wait for something"

sasori gave him a evil start the could of kill a regular man " he was givin a time frame that is all i know he has a week thier for i do not have to wait cuz i already know you on the other had anger me cuz your givin a time frame and still are late and for that i am not patient now lets keep an eye on things shall we"

"hmpf yea yea master sasori"

* * *

Hyuuga complex

ten ten was about to knock on the front door to her secret crushs house when the door open

neji was standing thier well trying to stand he was still walking with cruches

"how did you know i was here neji "

neji gave her a blank stare "ten ten i can see you a mile away do you really have to ask"

now ten ten felt stupid "haha yea i know its just you dont have it on all the time anyways i just came over to see how you where doing"

"im fine"

"thats all your fine you know we have been team-mates for along time you can open up neji"

"i said i was fine"

now ten ten was alittle worried( whats his deal why is he acting so cold when he was in the hospital he didnt act like this)" well would you like to go with me to get something to eat we can go slow"

neji thought for alittle bit he has been in here for along time and he was hungry but he didnt want hinata to be alone but than again she was a big girl she could take care of herself for alittle bit

"yea that sounds fine lets go shall we"

* * *

hinata was in her room she couldnt get naruto out of her mind she was looking at a flower she had pressed it was orange and black just like what naruto wore

(what should i do i just kissed him on the cheek nothing big right but what if he hates me because of it what if he never talks to me again)

she looked out of her window and she could help but to shiver (and what was that i encountered when naruto came back those big red eyes it knew i was a hyuuga how did it know that is it someone connected to naruto)

she looked back at the flower (naruto has been alone for so long he would never open up to me i should of been thier for him when he needed someone im so stupid why cant i help him)

hinata was starting to tear up alittle (no i must be strong like naruto i might of been thier for him then but i will be thier for him now even if he does hate me for kissing him on the cheek)

hinata didnt even walk out her door she jumped right out her window she was going to find naurto and talk to him she was going to her love to help him no matter what

* * *

A/N okay sorry eveyone for the long wait i have a life lol and i also had writers block i was trying to get the letter to naruto just right and his reactions tell me if you think it was worth it lol not that alot of people read this story but for those of you that do sorry for the long wait i will get one up very soon just for you guys thanks

jonathon chico


	8. the talk

**A/N okay i know its been awhile since i wrote but i didnt really know how to write this one so tell me your thoughts and read the end authors note if you like **

* * *

**MEMORIAL STONE**

naruto sat at the memorial stone look-in lost he didn't know what to think he didn't know how to feel should he be happy that hes dad was a the forth hokage and died protecting the village instead of some random guy who just left or should he hate him because he put the kyuubi in him he looked up at the sun why did i have to be alone

hinata was hiding behind a tree she was looking at naruto she was repeating in her head what she was going to say to him she had to tell him her feeling before it was to late (naruto i love you i want us to be together)"no no that just stupid i couldn't say that he would laugh no no i have to do this as she was about to walk out

"i wouldn't do that just right now hinata"

hinata was surprised someone had snuck up on her and did they hear her talking to herself she slowly turned around

"ka kakashi-sensei"

"yo hinata"

"how co come you said not to go ta talk to him"

"well hinata right now he might be alittle confused he just learn some major news and i dont think he is taking it very well"

hinata looked back at naruto with sadness in her eyes she was worried about him

"don't worry hinata im going to talk to him maybe after im done he will be less confused and than you can tell him what you need too"

before hinata could reply he vanished right next to naruto

naruto didn't even look up he knew who it was "what do you want kakashi-sensei"

"i came to talk to you naruto"

"about what! how you guys keep this from me how i was always alone and you guys could of prevented it"  
naruto stood up he was mad and he was going to let kakashi know it "HOW I WAS TREATED LIKE TRASH FROM BIRTH HOW I NEVER KNEW WHAT A FRIEND WAS YOU WHERE HES STUDENT AND YOU KNOW I WAS HIS SON AND YOU STILL TREATED ME LIKE TRASH YOU PAYED MORE ATTENTION TO SASUKE"

"naruto yelling isn't going to help do you want to know why i help sasuke so much instead of you is because of that reason you remind me of the past you look so much like you father and when i was younger i lost my father so when i was assign to his team he sort of became a father figure to me he protected me he saved my life when i lost him i felt like i lost my father all over again and when i was young i had a uchiha on my team too he lost his life saving mine he is also the one who gave me my sharigan but with me losing everyone that was special i became lost so i join the ANBU so i could detach myself from the very thing that hurt me and when i came back as a jounin what are the odds that you and your team should be the ones that past the test the last namikaze and the son of the forth and the last uchiha naruto listen to me"

naruto look at kakashi

"naruto you father is not gone"

kakashi pointed a finger at naruto's heart "he lives in you naruto"

naruto eyes begin to tear up "kakashi what about my mother what was she like"

kakashi smiled "just as you are right now she was stubborn and had a short temper and she charge head into battle she never gave up"

naruto smile still teary eyed "thank you kakashi-sensei"

"naruto when its just us you don't have to call me sensei you can call me nii-san after all you father was like my father too

naruto smiled "of course nii-san"

"we'll naruto as much as i would like to keep talking to you their is someone else that has something to tell you"

naruto followed where kakashi's eye was looking at and saw

"hinata? why would hinata need to talk to me"

"you will just have to find out i see you later"

"okay"

hinata was really shy about just walking out their she heard the conversation between naruto and kakashi and what her problem was it was nothing compared to what he must be going threw

(he's going to think im an idoit for even worrying about this he's just going to run away from me )

hinata walked slowly towards naruto she didn't know how to start to explain her feelings too him

naruto looked at hinata she seemed worried about something (i wonder whats wrong)

* * *

**THE HIDEOUT**

He walked though the hallways wondering what was that he knew it was naruto it had to be it was the same charka when he fought him but it seemed almost darker like pure evil something that even his master didnt have

suddenly he felt a blade against his neck

"tsk tsk sasuke you shouldn't let your guard down when their are dangerous people running around"

in a flash sasuke was behind the attacker with his sword drawn "no kabuto its you who should not let your guard down"

"easy sasuke i was just coming to find you lord orchimaru wishes to speak with you"

"hmph"

as sasuke walked into orchimaru chamber he got the feeling that this was going to be bad

"ahh sasuke hows my pupil"

"hmph"

"i see well tell me did you feel that charka too"

orchimaru leaner forward he wanted a good look at his future body

"yea i did what of it"

"tell me what do you think could posses that kinda of power"

"i don't know"

"ahhh but i think that you do tell me who is it!"

"uzimaki naruto"

"ahh the one who try to save you tsk tsk tsk"

"i wont go and get him if thats what your hinting at"

orchimaru let out a chilling laugh "ku ku ku no no my dear sasuke no why would i do that when he will come to us"

sasuke looked away he didn't like this idea he knew how naruto was he knew he never gave up on him he would keep coming and coming sasuke looked at the snake that he went too "will that be all"

"hia you can go now if you wish"

sasuke turn around and walked out he had to think of a plan to make sure the brat didnt come looking for him and he still needed more power

HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade sat their with jiraiya and kakashi "so hes calm down now"

jiraiya let out a little chuckle "don't worry tsunade hes fine just confused you would be too"

"hai i would be but i just worry about him "

kakashi looked out the window and stared at the 4th hokage "naruto's a strong shinobi he never gave up when other doubted him he pushed on and on im sure he would of made his father really proud"

both of the sannin nodded thier head

* * *

**THE MARKET**

Sakura was wonder around the market she wanted to cook naruto a really good meal one for him being back and too to cheer him up alittle as she was walking she ran into neji and ten ten

"hey guys what are you doing wondering around in the market place"

ten ten was smiling really big"neji is going to let me make dinner tonight i thought it would be nice since he got hurt"

neji just stared "yes i agreed but i have to know people have been running around saying that naruto is back is it true

sakura was a little taken aback but than remember that neji was injured and in the hospital when naurto came back

"yes he is but hes off running around right now ha-ha i just came here to pick some things up so he can have a good meal tonight "

neji looked at her she seemed concern with something but he couldn't tell " i see i wish to talk to him again soon could you tell him i would like the spar soon"

sakura laughed "yea i think he would like that neji but hey i gotta stuff to still get i catch you guys later"

neji watched as she left "did she seem alittle weird to you "

"yea she did i wonder whats up"

sakura was just walking she had to clear her mind alittle she was alittle worried about naruto maybe she should go find him (_ ill just go and make sure hes alright im just worried hes my teammate why wouldn't i be worried gaaa forget i know i have feelings for him but when did they appear i thought i was suppose to love sasuke not the idiot but hes not a idiot he brave and strong gaaa!! whats wrong with me ill just go and find him_

* * *

**MEMORIAL STONE**

Hinata was finally starting to relax around naruto she was just laying thier with him watching the cloud with him she felt at peace like she was in heaven this was the perfect time to confess her feelings too him

hinata sat up naruto looked at her

"umm naruto their is something i have been meaning to tell you fo-fo-for awhile now"

naruto sat up and looked at her his father issue was still bothering him but he could think about it more later

"yea what is it hinata"

"well well well you you see see"

"HEY NARUTO"

naruto turn around their was sakura coming running up he suddenly remember he yelled at her in the tower

"hey sakura I'm sorry about yelling at you back their"

"ohh no its okay i can understand i just was looking for you to see if you wanted to come over tonight so we could have dinner together to celebrate you return since you really didn't get a great welcome home"

"you mean a DATE"

BOOM "no baka not a date just come over okay"

naruto was rubbing his head "hai ill be their at 7 okay"

sakura was smiling okay she turn and started to jump away

naruto turn back around and expect to see hinata but she was nowhere he looked back and forth and couldnt find her

"hmm she must of had to go somewhere but i wonder why such the hurry"

he layed back down he still had alot to think about

hinata was hiding behind a tree (i was so close why couldn't i tell him fast why did she have to come along and ruin it for me i almost said it)

hinata looked back at naruto from behind the tree (soon when the time is right you will find out i don't care if i have to shout it from the hokage mountain

* * *

**A/N okay now like i said its been forever since i updated like i said before i will finsh this story and it will be long i just wish i had more time to do it but lets move on with the hinata and naurto getting together thing i dont want to make it too soon into the story just yet it will happen but not just yet and i think im going to skip a week ahead and do the fight scene now i want to see how i do at it and like i said before too this is my first fan fic so it might not be that good lol but i hope you all like this one and tell me your thoughts**


	9. the time has come

A/N okay so i know its been like a month since my last undate and for that im sorry for who ever is reading my story i tring to think of new ideas and to tell ya the truth this is actually hard lol but like i said i will no matter what finish this story sooner than later hopefully but anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me you thoughts

* * *

Kohona

A week has passed and the two akatsuki memebers where soppose to be arriving today

Tsunade was sitting at her desk watching the sunrise (_so today they finally come huh i will like to see them take naruto away from me_)

"tsunade you shouldnt worry"

tsunade was shocked someone was able to sneak up on her like that (_was i really in that deep or concentration)_

"hmpf and why do you say that jiriaya"

from the shadows jiriaya stepped out and walked over be tsunade and put his had on the window and looked at the sunrise

"because he's strong he will defeat them"

"and why are you so sure" tsunade said annoyied

jiraiya let out alittle chuckle " my my tsunade do you not remember what naruto said to you so long ago"

in an instant tsunade saw when she meet naruto and he was fighting kabuto while protecting her

"i will not die until i become hokage and i do not go back on my word that is my nido my ninja way"

tsunade lowered her head "your right he will win he has to win he doesnt give up"

* * *

**Naruto's new house**

naruto was looking at himself in the mirror he didnt know why but he felt strange he just keep on looking at himself (todays the day the come i will defeat them they will not have me)

**("GRRRRRRRRR KILL THEM KILL THEM")**

**("DEATH")**

**("DEATH")**

*knock knock*

"wh who is it "

"its me baka let me in"

naruto shock his head (wow what was that all about)

naruto open the door and found sakura standing thier

"yea what is it sakura"

"come on tsunade-sama wants us to meet at the hokage tower"

"hai ill meet you thier just let me grab a few things"

"okay but hurry you know she doesnt like to be keep waiting"

as naurto close the door sakura was walking away she want to stand outside and wait for him but something about him seem wrong like it wasnt the same naurto she looked back wondering if she should wait

(_no no he must be worried about today thats all ill talk to him later about it_) as she was jumping away she still felt that feeling that something was off he had been acting strange since she made dinner from them she need to know what was going on in that head of his but it would have to wait

naruto went over to some flowers they had orange specks on them he got them when he was in the hospital but thier was no card they look like the one hinata gave him but he wasnt sure they where from her

"okay cant think about that right now thier coming and i must be perpared"

as naruto started to walk out he stopped he had an idea" **_kage bushin no jutsu - shadow clone technique_** " 10 naurto suddenly appered "okay guys you know what to do now do it "

"hai" they all yelled naruto turn around he was going to find them without his friends he needed to do this himself and he didnt want them to get hurt with that he lept away

* * *

HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade was standing thier with all of team 9 and team guy along with garra and his siblings "where the hell is he he better hurry up"

just than naruto came walking threw the door way

"where have you been you know that thier acttacking today and you later to the meeting"

"relax baa-chan i already have a plan"

this shocked tsunade "umm excuse me you have a plan and you didnt feel like telling me until now"

"well i sorta came up with about 10 mins ago"

tsuande was alittle suspicious "okay and what kinda of plan would that be"

all of a sudden about a mile out of town was a loud explosion **BOOOM**

naruto what the hell was that

naruto started to smile his sly smile"well you see baa-chan i kinda fooled you all im actually a clone sent by me and right now im fighting the two akatsuki members by myself you guys dont need to get involved you guys could be hurt"

naurto all of a sudden got a serious look on his face"listin if i should disapper or i seemed to be in pain send hinata right away and i will explain all of it when i get back"

* * *

THE FIGHT

naruto jumped away from another bird that was coming towards him

"damnit i need to figure out how im going to defeat these guys"

suddenly a clay spider landed on him naruto picked it off of him and threw it away BOOOMM!!

naruto jumped farther back painting "got it _**tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu -multi shadow clone technique "**_ suddenly deidara and sasori where surrended by 1000 narutos all ready to fight

"well master sasori what should we do now"

sasori looked away (it looks like im going to have to use my true from for this) sasori started to split apart deidara looked in awa (so this is his true from)

when sasori was done he looked no older than naruto except he looked like a puppet with red hair "lets finish container"

sasori started to go threw hand signs "**_akahigi hyakki no souen - red secret technique performance of a hundred puppets_**"

naruto look at all the puppets "thats it you brought dolls to the fight"

sasori got pissed by these words "fool i have wiped out countless armys with my puppets and they will defeat you"

naruto smirked "ha one plays with dirt and the other plays with dolls this should be easy"

with that all of the naruto jumped down rushing at them with kunai in hand

deidara started throwing birds at them but he was running low on his supplies and he wouldnt be able to keep up at this rate

sasori on the other hand han little trouble going threw all the naruto with each slash one would disapper

but the narutos started to form rasangan and charging in destroys his puppets

deidara formed a large bird and took to the air " hey jinchuuriki how about i send a bird to you hometown yay"

the real naruto looked and saw a another large bird flying towards the konoha naurto started to run after it he would stop that thing no matter what he jumped up and grabbed it

it was than he releized that this was deidara plan

deidara saw naruto grab the bird he smirked "boom"

naruto was sent flying back towards the fight a couple of the clones caught him before he hit the ground when they sent him down he took a knee

he looked around thier where only 10 out of the 1000 he made "how can i bet them"

**KILL **

**KILL!**

**KILL!!!**

naruto shook his head (no i will not use you for everything no they can not know)

"jinchuuriki how about i go to konoha to make up for the damages you have dont to my puppets"

deidara started to get excited "ohh yea and than i can make you town a wonderful art peice of mine hehe by blowing it up"

naruto couldnt control it anymore he felt his angier rising "you will now harm THEM!

when he looked up the two akatsuki saw that his eyes had change to red and his whisker marks where more noticable

"i will KILL YOU BOTH!"

* * *

NARUTOS MINDSCAPE

the kyuubi looked down at naruto "**KILL THEM**"

* * *

THE FIGHT

naruto wasnt going to hold back they will not hurt the village no matter what

deidara and sasori felt the sudden dark charka it was so strong that it was swirling around it one by one tails started to pop up until thier was 3

naruto was down on all fours he was going to destory them no matter what

* * *

HOKAGE TOWER

the naruto clone suddenly fell over in pain "awwww it hurts it hurts" POP

than the clone was gone

tsunade didnt waste anytime " hurry hinata go"

hinata jumped out of the window and started to run towards the last boom she heard "hold on naruto im on my way

sakura sat thier watching hinata go (_why did he only want her to go why not me whats so special about her his my teammate and yet shes going to him not if i can help it)_

with that sakura jumped out the window before anyone could stop her (_she will not get in my way_)

* * *

A/N okay so i dont know how im doing on the fight scene so far so i decided to stop and let you help me out alittle should i do it differant should i not of jump so fast into naruto turning kyuubi tell me you thoughts thanks


End file.
